


A Month's Gone By

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by Happier by Ed Sheeran.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Month's Gone By

Emily was pretty sure it was wrong of her to be so angry that you were happy, but that didn’t stop the feelings from flowing. After your breakup, which in all fairness Emily had initiated because of your hectic schedules and her inability to give everything to the relationship, you had found someone else that in Emily’s opinion looked a lot like she did. 

As you walked into the bar the other night, you hadn’t noticed Emily nearby, but she noticed you. She couldn’t miss your radiant smile, beautiful, silky hair and piercing eyes for anything in the world, but instead of that all being focused on Emily, they were focused on your new girlfriend. And despite the fact that she had been the one to break things off, that she wanted the best for you, and she wanted you to be happy, Emily hated herself right now - because she was so jealous and so unhappy. 

It had only been a month since she’d broken it off with you, so seeing you so happy stung. In the nine months you’d been together, you’d been happy, so happy - but sometimes happiness wasn’t everything. Sometimes you needed more out of a relationship that one or both of you wasn’t willing or able to give. Both you and Emily always went into a relationship with the best of intentions, but sometimes that wasn’t enough. “I can’t do this anymore, Em,” you said, the tears in your eyes stinging like thorns, continuing their assault as they rolled down your cheeks. “I love you so much, but you don’t want to talk about your job and then you take your anger and frustrations out on me and it’s not okay. Your choices are to talk to me or lose me.” She’d been so angry that you’d thrown her an ultimatum.

But Emily had chosen. Now a month later, she was wondering whether or not her choice had been the correct one. She missed you, and seeing you with your smile a mile wide in the arms of another woman was just too much to bear. Emily had turned away from the bar, unable to look at you for any longer. 

She began to walk home, the guilt overwhelming her. She knew she’d hurt you, but she didn’t know what else to do. JJ’s relationship with Will worked because they were both in law enforcement, so they knew the horrors of the worlds in which they lived, but you had no law enforcement background. Was it fair to you to poison your mind with thoughts of strangled child, slashed up prostitutes and choked-out soccer moms? No, it wasn’t, so why had you insisted on it?

Confide in you or lose you. Emily had chosen loss, so her misery was no one’s fault but her own. “Dammit,” she muttered. One day, she’d be happy herself, and she’d be happy for you, but today wasn’t that day and tomorrow wasn’t looking good either. 

Emotions overwhelmed her. Guilt, jealously, sadness, anger, the faintest tinge of happiness. All of it was rolled up into her eyes, and seemingly reflect back in the eyes of everyone she passed. They all looked like you - and she still hated that. 

Again, she passed you walking hand-in-hand with your new lover and ducked into the pizza place. She wondered if she could drown her sorrows in grease. 

'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

After the breakup, all of her friends told her one of two things. One, she’d get passed it - and two, the one she kept dwelling on, that she’d made a mistake in letting you go. And a month out, she still didn’t know which of her friends were right. All she did know was that she hadn’t been happy at all in the last month. 

She’d broken her own heart in an attempt to not break yours, and in doing so, pushed you into the arms of someone else, because you assumed she didn’t care. That was so far from the truth. Emily loved you more than anything; it was your mind she had tried to save, but she’d shielded her own heart in the process and she wasn’t sure whether she’d ever be able to let anyone else in. 

However, she did promise herself that if your new lover broke your heart into pieces, she’d be there to pick them up because despite the best of intentions, she’d been wrong.


End file.
